Electro photography printer technology, e.g., a raster output scanner (ROS) that uses a light source such as a laser and a rotating polygon mirror, a light emitting diode (LED) printhead that uses LEDs as a light source, and the like, use the light source to charge a photoreceptor drum to indicate whether a pixel will receive toner. Some images may have areas that have a high density of pixels with a charge and other areas may have a low density of pixels with a charge. The areas with a high density of pixels will create an overlap of charge that may cause an over exposure of toner and create a toner pile.
One solution may be to reduce the overall light intensity for the image. This may reduce the over exposure of the areas with the high density of pixels with a charge. However, this may cause the areas with a low density of pixels with a charge to be under charged and not receive any toner. Thus, developing or printing images that have areas within the image with a large differential in charge is difficult using current printing technology and methods.